BBRae Week 2017
by Golem XIV
Summary: My first ever contribution to a BBRae Week. I hope you enjoy it! Expanded from a one-shot to a three-shot.
1. Pining

**BBRae Week 2017, day 1 - Pining**

 **Author's Notes:** At first I had only one story ready for BBRae Week 2017, because I don't usually react well to prompts. But I managed to wring two more out of my imagination, and I will be presenting them in the order they appear on Tumblr.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans. Wowzers, whatta surprise.

-=oOo=-

Two weeks.

It's been two cursed weeks since he's been gone. Two weeks since Robin sent him to Steel City so he could lend a helping hand against an uptick in crime over there, while things in Jump were getting uneventful to the point of being _boring._

Which gave her a lot of time for thinking, and moping, and pining.

Not that they were dating. Or going out. Or seeing each other. Or having a… _thing._ Or whatever you would call a normal romantic relationship between two teenagers desperately in love with each other.

Of course they weren't. It was stupid to even think about it. She was anything but _normal._ It's not like she could have a romantic relationship with _anyone_ , let alone inflict herself on _him._ She had to keep her feelings hidden from him, and from the others.

But of course, all of that didn't mean she didn't miss him terribly. Miss the sound of his voice, the green of his eyes, the flash of his grin. Yearn for the comforting, calming, almost overwhelming tide of love that flowed into her every time he was near. How in Azar's name was he able to stir everything up in her and yet calm her down?

She groaned, exasperated and irritated by him for being impossible even when he wasn't around.

The first week wasn't so bad. She could find some solace in Kori's bubbly joyfulness, and the Tamaranean did have a knack for pulling her mind away from her predicament by forcing her to take part in all sorts of girly activities. But then she was also called away on an assignment, leaving behind a dour, brooding Robin whose emotions, as suppressed and controlled as they were, still resonated with her own and made everything even worse.

Unsurprisingly, Cyborg wisely decided to spend most of his day tinkering with his baby and avoiding the other two snappish, cranky and petulant superheroes. To be fair to him, he did try to liven things up for them at first, but he was immediately caught in a murderous crossfire of cantankerous and irascible reactions. He decided to let Nature have its course and melted into the shadows, becoming almost unseen and unheard, an impressive achievement for a six-foot-eight mountain of clanking titanium.

That left her sharing the Tower mostly with her own loneliness. The one she always desired and treasured, the one he would always break and steal away from her, the one she could never keep sacrosanct while he was around.

A frustrated growl escaped from her throat. She couldn't bear the oppressiveness of her room any more. The privacy it offered was welcome, but its confining walls were becoming restricting like a prison's; she couldn't stand being in it a minute longer.

She phased to the roof, seeking to maintain her solitude in less claustrophobic surroundings, but she immediately felt Richard's presence and saw him sitting on the ledge, his legs crossed, head down and shoulders slumped.

She sighed, for a moment thinking of turning around and seeking a different spot for her own moping. But they shared a mental and emotional bond and he had probably already sensed that she was there. Making up her mind after a slight hesitation, she floated over and sat beside him in lotus position, draping the cloak around her against the cool, tangy night breeze.

They sat quietly for a long while. The silence between them was comfortable, the sounds of her cloak rustling in the wind and the distant murmur of the surf below gentle and reassuring. Longing flowed from him and mingled with her own, making it sweetly painful, brushing away her constant efforts to ignore it.

A shooting star tore a gash in the black velvet of the sky. It made her break the silence.

"Thinking about Kori?"

She couldn't see his wan smile, but she could feel it.

"She'll be back soon," she tried to offer what little encouragement she had.

The smile turned into a silent chuckle. "I know. Doesn't make it any easier."

She looked at him closer, only then realizing his mask was held crumpled in his fist. She lifted an eyebrow and allowed some sarcasm into her voice.

"The Fearless Leader of the Titans behaving like a lovesick puppy. How about that!"

His smile widened at her needling and it made him lift his gaze finally and look at her. His piercingly blue eyes were sorrowful and… understanding.

She felt the blood rush to her face, realizing he _knew_. She lifted the hood over her head to hide herself in its depths.

He chuckled quietly again. "Won't work, Rae. I can feel you."

She cursed herself. She should've remained quiet. But she just had to prod him, and now he had dodged her verbal jab and was ready to deliver his own counterstrike against an overbalanced opponent, just like in real combat.

"Gar will be back soon, too, you know," he said with a smirk.

She tried to wrap the cloak tighter around her. "I guess he will," she said neutrally, not wanting to show him that his blow hit dead center, even though she was aware he could sense it.

"You miss him, don't you?"

She clenched her fists under the cloak, still careful not to allow anything to show outwardly, still fully conscious that the gesture was useless and irrelevant.

"Why would I?" she rasped.

She felt his hand touch her arm. "Rae…"

She huddled into the soft indigo fabric of her armor. She had a very good idea of what he was about to say, and she didn't want to hear it. Easy enough to avoid; all she had to do was get up and leave. Float away. To the shore below, to her room, anywhere. He would not follow. She could avoid the topic. Escape it, hide from it, refuse to discuss it.

But she was chained, nailed, welded to the spot. Something in her overpowered any resistance and forced her to listen.

"I hate seeing you like this, Rae. Both of you. You should do something about it already."

"I… I can't…" she tried to fight it, the arguments she couldn't force through her throat weak and unconvincing even to herself.

"Of course you can!" he said, his voice now serious. "You know what you feel, and you know what he feels, too. And I don't have to share a bond with you or to be an empath to know it myself."

For all her distress, she couldn't help but smile at his words. "Are we that obvious?"

Another chuckle came from him, this time not so quiet. "You both may think you're hiding it well, but it shines through you so much that we would have to be blind not to see it."

She squeezed her eyes shut, certain that her blush was illuminating the dark insides of the hood. "But he…"

The smirk returned to his face. "Oh, if you think he doesn't know, you're mistaken. Don't forget how sensitive his nose and his ears are. He can smell it and hear it on you. He knows, Rae. He just doesn't have the courage to do anything about it."

She frowned, suddenly annoyed. "So why don't you prod him instead of pestering me? Forgive me for sounding like Kori, but isn't it the accepted tradition on this planet that it's the male the one who should take the first step? Why me?"

His face became serious again and the sorrow in his eyes deepened. "Because you are the one with the doubts. Because you are the one that's constantly seeking out his company and then pushing him away. Because you are confusing him, and…"

Her head bent down.

"And I'm hurting him," she finished in his stead, her voice hoarse.

He nodded. Silence descended around them again.

She finally shook her head. "No, Richard. I can't. My power –"

"Oh, please, don't give me that crap!" his voice lashed at her suddenly, cutting her off, the cold tone startling her as if he had slapped her. "Have you ever even _tried?_ "

"I don't _need_ to try!" she sneered back furiously. "I've _seen_ what my unchecked power can do! And so have you!"

He scowled at her, then looked away, over the dark sea. She pushed her anger and fear down, breathing steadily and rhythmically, as she was taught so many years ago.

Closing her eyes, she focused on her center, whispering her mantra until she reached peacefulness and balance, the longing she felt for Garfield's presence confined for the moment to a dull ache in a corner of her heart. Richard's calm and controlled emotions helped. He seemed to be holding himself in check, not letting his feelings out on purpose, probably because he knew that they could unsettle her. He could be such a dear when he wanted to. No wonder Kori fell in love with him so quickly.

He glanced at her, noticing her face relaxing into its usual, expressionless mask, feeling the calm and peace wash over her soul. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, but he crushed the feeling quickly. Raven needed his help, and she was going to get it, willing or not. But for that to work, she must be unaware of his plotting.

"Do you mind answering a question?" he asked her, startling her a bit. "It's somewhat personal, so if you don't want to tell me, I'll understand."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "It's difficult for the two of us to be anything but personal, considering what we share. What did you want to know?"

He allowed himself to smile now. "I was wondering, what attracted you to Gar in the first place?"

"Is that what ' _somewhat_ personal' means?" she asked with a crooked smile, then her eyes went to the horizon as she thought about her answer. "It's difficult to say. There is a certain amount of physical attraction, of course…"

"You mean he's handsome?"

She glared at him. "If I ever even _suspect_ that you told him I said that, I'll have both of you turning on a spit in the Third Pit of Hell!"

He lifted an appeasing hand. "My lips are sealed forevermore!" he said in a mockingly grave tone. "But certainly there's more to him than being green and handsome."

"Of course there is!" she said with a generous dose of annoyance in her voice. "He does have nice eyes, and his smile is so… _sweet_. Especially with that fang of his poking out."

Richard watched her, part of him amused, part of him amazed at the taciturn, reserved and fiercely private sorceress opening up.

"But it wasn't what attracted me to him," Raven continued, then shot him a sly glance. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you. Consider it… icing on the cake."

"What is it, then? What's the main reason?"

Her gaze turned back to the juncture of black ocean and starry sky, her eyes focusing inwards.

"He is caring, loyal, selfless…" she said, her voice trailing off as her mind drifted away. Her hand went up and lowered the hood. She shook her head, loosening up her hair, then sat still for a few moments. Richard waited, sensing the flood rising.

Her hand grasped his. Her luminous, violet eyes turned to look at him.

"He is full of _love,_ Richard. He… There is so much warmth and care in him. He can _give_ so much. And the only thing he asks in return is to be respected for what he is, and a few kind words. He is starved for love, thirsty for gentleness, aching to feel a tender hand. And he gives out all his love without question, without reserve, without doubts. He is… so…"

She swallowed, trying to open up a constricted throat. The grip of her hand became painful, her nails digging into Richard's palm. She squeezed her eyes shut and continued in a hoarse voice.

"I never wanted to do this to him. I never wanted him to fall for me. He deserves someone… someone _else_ … that can give love back to him, that can return the affection he can offer. Not… not a half-demon that has to remain cold and unfeeling her entire life."

She bowed her head and fell silent, still gripping Richard's hand desperately.

He squeezed her hand back and chuckled softly. "You know, I've never met any other couple that's more compatible or better suited for each other than the two of you."

She looked at him sharply, her eyes lighting up with an angry white glow. But there was not a trace of mocking or teasing in him. He was serious.

"Don't be an idiot, Richard. How can you say –"

"When you said he was full of love and wishing he could share it with someone, you just described yourself," he said gently.

A crack appeared on the surface of the roof with a sound like a gunshot. She gritted her teeth and forced all her sudden emotions down. All except one.

"There!" she said furiously, pointing at the yawning fissure on the concrete. "That's your answer!"

"Why now?" he said with a smile.

Her eyes narrowed, studying him carefully, trying to pry it out of him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did it happen _now?_ Why did your powers react _now,_ and not a minute ago, when you were submerged in love and sorrow?"

She stared at him without comprehension. He sighed.

"Think, Rae. I could feel your love for him as you spoke. It was overwhelming, and yet your powers did not react. It's not the emotions. It is the confusion and conflict between those emotions that causes it."

"You… you don't know what you're talking about!" she croaked, her mouth parched. A slight tremor shook the Tower.

His smile turned into a smirk. "I don't? You need more examples? Remember! Remember the rage you felt when Doctor Light pushed you to the limit! It let Red loose, but you never broke a single streetlight!"

The Tower rocked. She closed her eyes and desperately tried to calm down and bring her feelings into balance and order. The shaking subsided slowly.

She felt his hand pull out of her grasp and his arm wrap around her shoulders. "You can do it, Rae. You can love, and be loved. You just need to allow yourself to believe it."

Another ripple passed through the concrete roof before Raven managed to control the turmoil whirling inside her soul.

"I… suppose you're right," she whispered, then looked at him again. "What do I do now?"

"Now you face him, and you tell him, and you make him happy. Make _yourself_ happy."

"It sounds so simple… when you say it. I'm… not sure I…"

He grinned at her. "From my own personal experience, banishing an extra-dimensional demon is peanuts compared to it!" His grin faded to an encouraging smile. "But you did defeat Trigon, and I know you can do this, too."

She chuckled and looked down. "I guess I… have to try."

His smile widened. "You do. And just to help you out, I'll use the time-honored tradition to motivate you, with a carrot and a stick."

Her eyes snapped up and she looked at him suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

His smile became sly. "I'll call Gar and tell him to wrap up his work in Steel City. He can be back here tomorrow evening."

A tide of hope and joy rose in her and he sensed it. He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. She smiled shyly at him, then her eyes hardened and she became very serious.

"That was the carrot, I suppose. What would be the stick?"

He grinned impishly at her. "I've managed to keep Star off your back for a while now, but if I see that you're dragging your feet, keeping the _status quo_ …"

"You will set her loose on me? That's _cruel!_ "

There was a positive touch of maliciousness in the widening of his grin. "Oh, no, Rae. I will team her up with Vic, and then I will set them _both_ loose on you!"

" _Richard!_ "


	2. No Strings Attached

**BBRae Week 2017, day 5: Casual Love vs. Marriage**

 **Author's Notes:** Those of you that know my previous works will probably notice a few references. They are here for the fun factor only; I'm not trying to make connections, just to make use of some of my headcanons.

Also, I was pushing the T rating hard enough to break a wrist with this one, so I decided to up it to M.

-=oOo=-

 **No Strings Attached**

It's amazing how a few words can influence the course of one's life.

It all started when she told him he was "kinda funny". The immediate flash of delight and affection that burst from him made her wince anxiously, but what was said could not be unsaid.

It all went downhill – or uphill, depending on the point of view – from there. His feelings for her only grew stronger, and to be honest, she couldn't but savor a sense of being flattered by his attention. She _was_ a teenage girl, after all, regardless of her heritage. And there was quite a bit of common ground between them; they had both seldom experienced kindness from others.

Of course, that didn't mean she started having feelings of her own towards him. Azar, no! Such a thought was too preposterous to even consider! But it sparked her curiosity and made her look deeper inside him. She had to admit grudgingly to herself that she liked a lot what she saw there.

As time went on and while she learned to deal with his more insufferable side, he matured and grew, in body as well as in mind. They were never anything more than friends, but somehow they were always close together, during training and in combat and through the hours of relaxation.

Things only got worse – or better, again depending on how you looked at it – after she defeated her father and could afford to be a bit looser with her emotions. Yet the problem of her uncontrolled and uncontrollable power would remain with her for as long as she lived, and it precluded any kind of deeper, more meaningful relationship.

But now she was almost eighteen, and the hormones raging through her body were relentless in their insistence. An idea took hold in her mind and grew on her, and the more she thought about it, the more she was certain it was exactly what she needed.

The idea sounded appealing, but she would need to evaluate it in a controlled environment with a well-known test subject to see if it would be workable. It came without saying that Garfield would be the perfect lab rat, literally as well as figuratively. Besides, there was something in Gar's recent behavior that made him an excellent choice.

For more than a week now he was obviously at pains to tell her or ask her something, but a very strong emotional force kept him back. That was as much information as could be gleaned from sensing his feelings, but she was pretty certain what was going on.

He wanted to ask her out.

Twice already she had felt him standing in front of her door. Twice she had to harrumph in frustration as he lost the battle with his shyness and slunk away without knocking. So the next time she took matters into her own hands; as soon as she knew he was there, fighting with himself, she opened the door and faced him, catching him in the act.

After a lot of stammering, blushing and shuffling of feet he finally came out with it. She toyed for a moment with the thought of not giving him an answer immediately, but he was so anxious and hopeful that she couldn't but accept right away.

Not that she was eager to go out with him. By Azar, no, definitely not! But it did promise to be an interesting afternoon in interesting company. And the small flutters she felt inside were perfectly attributable to a completely normal feeling of being mildly charmed by him asking her out. It certainly wasn't because she had noticed how he had grown, both in stature and in breadth of shoulders, becoming quite handsome. As Azar was her witness, it had nothing to do with it. Neither had the fact that she felt this almost overwhelming _urge_ to nip those absolutely _adorable_ ears of his.

Be that as it may, it was irrelevant. Their afternoon together turned out to be quite pleasant. He had obviously put a lot of thought into where to take her. He knew she hated crowded places where her empathic sense would be overwhelmed, so when he suggested the zoo and a quick snack later, she agreed immediately. It was unpretentious, stimulating and enjoyable.

Yes, she had to admit, she had a great time. He was attentive to her wishes but not servile, listening with genuine interest the few times she spoke at any length, amusing her with factoids and funny tales about animals and stories about the places he used to live in, and some of the funnier anecdotes of his life with the Doom Patrol. She did sense a few times that he skipped silently over some obviously more painful episodes and wisely elected not to pry.

But now their day together was over and they stood in front of her door, saying their goodbyes. She watched him as he fidgeted, not sure if he should proceed with what he wished so much to do. She sighed; apparently she would have to take the initiative again.

She had no wish to kiss him. By Azar's holy name, that was the most absurd thing she'd ever heard! She only wanted to thank him for a delightful afternoon. And to initiate the plan that she had been preparing and working out in her mind all that time.

With that thought, she raised herself on tiptoe and gave him a tiny but warm kiss. His eyes widened and he stared at her, stunned.

"Gar… I have to tell you something," she said, trying to ignore the tingling on her lips and mouth. Curiously enough, his own lips were warm, and soft, and…

She kissed him again, a bit harder and a bit longer, just to be sure of what she felt a moment ago.

She released him, somewhat short of breath. "You know I can't have any kind of deeper, more meaningful relationship…"

Yes, his lips were definitely _sweet_. Did he eat cotton candy in the zoo? She couldn't remember, but she could find out.

She kissed him yet again, this time running her tongue over his lower lip, tasting the sweetness and trying to ascertain what that taste reminded her of. Almonds, and berries, and…

She let him go, her breathing a lot quicker by now.

"… because of my power. But we could have a casual, relaxed, on-and-off relationship, if you want…"

He was completely dazed, his eyes glazed over and his fingers twitching. She would smirk at the sight, but she was way too preoccupied trying to unravel all the nuances of taste that his lips left on hers.

Again her mouth sought his. She sucked gently on his lower lip and tasted it and flicked her tongue over it for quite a while. She _had_ to determine what that taste was. Yes, definitely berries, and also… citrus. Lemons, and oranges, too. She reluctantly ended the kiss and gasped for air.

"… You know. No… strings attached. I don't… smother you, and you don't… smother me."

He finally reacted. She felt his arms close around her. It was quite appropriate, and very pleasant. She didn't complain.

She used the next kiss to try to find the source of that wonderful taste by pushing her tongue deep into his mouth and exploring inside. Apparently he found some interesting taste on her, too, because he mimicked her exploration quite vigorously.

They parted again, completely breathless.

"So… what… do you say?"

"Yes, Rae," he croaked out, not having the slightest clue what she was talking about.

"Excellent!" she breathed, extremely satisfied that her plan was working flawlessly so far. Now she could relax and start enjoying herself. Without wasting any more time, she clasped her arms around his neck, curled her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer, leaning into him for some _serious_ kissing.

-=oOo=-

The next morning they broke the news to the rest of the team. There was the expected shriek of joy from Starfire, the huge grin from Cyborg and the small but sincere smile from Robin. Everyone was happy and everyone seemed to have no problems with her explanation that this was just a casual, relaxed, no-strings-attached relationship and that it didn't mean much.

Garfield did appear slightly dazed still. She realized that she may have confused him a bit. No matter, she'd have a quick chat with him in her room as soon as he finished his breakfast. And as soon as she kissed him a few times. Just to see if that taste lingered on his lips still.

No more than that, so Azar help her.

"Do you understand, Gar?" she asked him later in her room, after she finally managed to pry herself away from his kisses and float a few feet back to keep from falling into temptation again.

He blinked a few times to clear his mind. "I think I do. You don't want us to be too close, or to have too strong feelings for each other," he replied frowning. "I also understand why."

She nodded. He was silent for a few seconds, then his face cleared and he grinned. "I guess it's not that bad. We share all the good things about being in a relationship, but we can still keep our options open!"

She smiled back. "Exactly! We enjoy each other, without putting pressure on ourselves. We learn and get used to what it feels like to be going out with someone. That way, when Mr. or Miss Right appear, we can easily say goodbye to each other and head our own ways without tears or broken hearts."

His grin widened. "And it keeps us all safe from the reaction your power could have. Wowzers, Rae, I knew you were smart, but I never thought you were _this_ smart! Your idea is fantastic!"

Her smile became a little crooked. "Glad to see that you understand me. You are also smarter than what I gave you credit for. But now that we have all that cleared up…" she floated over to him and nestled into his arms. "I believe we should go back to what we were doing."

-=oOo=-

Raven was quite pleased with herself. Her plan was a resounding success. By starting a casual relationship with Garfield she was able to keep her own emotions in check and her power controlled. It allowed her access to all the best perks of having a boyfriend – the kissing, the cuddling, the teasing, the pampering, and so on and so forth – without getting involved emotionally and risking having her power lash out dangerously, maybe even lethally. And Gar seemed to enjoy it also; he was literally bursting with affection and care for her. Not having anyone love her before, she wasn't really sure where affection ended and love began, but she was certain she would recognize it as such when – and if – it came, giving them enough time to do something about it and avoid any unpleasantness. It was important for both to maintain the emotional distance from each other and keep it casual and relaxed, no strings attached.

But for now, she snuggled closer into his arms and prepared to watch that night's movie.

It was a bit unfair to the others. Before Garfield and Raven started their relationship, the question of what kind of movie to watch was usually decided by a draw, everyone having a different preference. But the two of them agreed almost exclusively on horror movies now, easily outvoting the rest of the team. Since Raven learned not to deny her fear, she found it exhilaratingly delicious to nestle in Gar's embrace while watching them, hiding her face into his chest when the worst scenes came, feeling at the same time afraid and safe, vulnerable and protected.

She studied their feelings carefully. Yes, their affection for each other had grown, but she was convinced it was still in the 'Affection' phase, with no danger of turning into 'Love' any time soon. There will be no problems if she ran into someone else. Gar would understand and bow gracefully away. Or if he happened to find…

Suddenly she felt uneasy. She shifted a bit and burrowed deeper, returning her attention to the movie and dismissing all of it as unimportant. Their relationship was casual, relaxed and with no strings attached.

-=oOo=-

Raven seethed. Just because it was _casual_ , it didn't give that one-eyed _bitch_ the right to stare at _her_ boyfriend that way. She walked over to Rose and faced her, glaring from four red, glowing eyes at the white-haired girl.

"Keep your filthy claws away from him!" she growled quietly but menacingly, her voice resonating with a deep, demonic timbre. She knew she shouldn't be making a scene. It was Dick's and Kori's engagement party, after all, and the last thing she wanted to do was to ruin it, but…

"Or else what?" Ravager smirked. "Aren't you two in some kind of 'casual' thing? Last thing I heard, that means he's fair game!"

"Or else I'll cut your other eye out!" Raven hissed. "It'll certainly improve your looks; hard to make you any uglier than what you are now!"

"I'd love to see you try, little demon-witch!" Rose snarled back, falling into combat stance. A short, curved blade appeared in her hand. Now Rose's evening dress was just as tight a fit as Raven's was, and even more revealing. Where did that dagger come from?

"Cool down, girls!" Garfield's voice intruded. "As much as I like the fact that you're fighting over me, I'm sticking with Raven for the time being!" he nodded to Rose. She straightened up and sneered, making the blade vanish somewhere. "If you say so, Gar. Keep me in mind when you get sick of demonflesh and wish for a taste of a _real_ woman." She turned around and walked away, hips swaying tauntingly.

Raven's eyes slowly returned to normal. Gar watched her with some concern until he could tell that she had calmed down, then gave her a quick kiss. "Wait here, I'll bring you some punch!"

She nodded. He gave her a final look, decided she was fine and left, weaving through the guests towards the punch bowl. It was good that their relationship was casual, and relaxed, and with no strings attached. Who knows what Rae could do if they were seeing each other for _real_.

-=oOo=-

Garfield broke the steamy kiss, gasping for breath.

"Are you sure, Rae? I mean…"

"Of course I am, Gar. Why not? We are both of consent age, healthy and willing. I want you, and I can tell that you want me!" she purred. "And not only through my empathy."

Gar blushed, then grinned. His desire for Raven was indeed… noticeable… through the tight uniform pants he wore. "It's not that, Rae. It's that I've… I mean, not like I…"

She giggled. "Gar, you seem to have some strange, medieval views. Do you think you have to remain chaste until you marry?"

"Yes… No, I mean… I don't know!"

She sighed and huddled into his embrace. "Look at it this way, Gar. We're both clueless about it. It's better if we do it now, together, and find out all the dos and don'ts between the two of us, gain some experience, perfect our technique." She gave him a mischievous glance. "Imagine if your inexperience makes you… how do I say this? Perform below expectations…? Isn't it better that it happens with me, and not with someone you may come to love?"

"Hmmm," he said, his brow furrowed. "I see what you mean, and you do have a point, but…"

She snorted. "You're overthinking it!" she said and closed his mouth with a kiss, not allowing him any reply.

Their breathing soon became faster and their kissing more passionate. The sound of a zipper opening could be heard.

"Ow. Careful."

"Sorry!"

"Mmmmm."

The bed creaked. Clothing whispered quietly as it was peeled off the skin.

A hiss of breath going in, then slowly let out. "Ahhhhh." A murmur of contentment. An impatient growl.

"Don't yank so hard, you'll rip it."

Another growl of mounting frustration.

"That's not how you take off a bra, Gar!"

"Excuse me if I never wore one! How am I supposed to know?"

"Then let me go for a second and I'll do it myself!"

"No, I want to learn." A pause and a quiet snap. "There."

"My hero!"

"Mmmmh… Yikes! Hey, I'm sensitive there, mamma!"

"I know."

"Then don't bite so… oohhhh. Mmmmh. Yeahhh…"

Purrs and quiet groans and gasps and hisses. The creaking of the bed became louder and more frequent.

"Ahhhh… Oh, that feels _good_ … What the – _Raven!_ Where the hell did you learn _that?_ "

"I stole one of your movies."

"Oh. Oooh. Ooooooh."

Accelerating breathing interspersed with groaning. A snarl. "Come here!"

A giggle. "That tickles!"

An abashed reply. "Didn't mean to."

"I know. Try here… Mmmm. Yesss. That's right. Ouch! Watch that fang!"

"Sorry…"

"Oh, yessss. That's it. Right there. Oh, yes. That feels –"

"OW! Careful with the nails!"

Giggling again. More sighs, more gasps, more wet, kissing noises. The headboard began banging rhythmically against the wall, in sync with the protesting squeals of the bedstead.

-=oOo=-

Raven stretched lazily and snuggled into a still-sleeping Garfield. She felt a bit sore, but it was nothing that her power couldn't heal quickly. She also felt… sated. Satisfied. Fulfilled. It was a new feeling for her.

She smirked. Yes, it was hesitant at first, and anxious, and even clumsy. There were no fireworks, no fainting from pleasure, no angelic choirs singing or galaxies colliding in the sky. But it was unquestionably _good._ Wonderful, even.

And what she was most afraid of never happened. Her power did not flare up while they were… How to call what they did? _Fucking_ was such an ugly word. _Making love_ implied some deeper feelings, and the whole idea was to stay away from them. _Having sex_ was just too… clinical. _Practicing intercourse?_ Blech.

She shrugged. It didn't matter, really. Her feelings were under control, her power safely contained, and she could indulge in physical intimacy. Things just didn't get any better than that.

Or maybe they did.

She ran a slow trail of ghostly kisses from his shoulder and over his neck to that inviting, beguiling, enticing, pointy ear. She kissed it and stole a quick lick over it before sinking her teeth into it, gently at first. Her hand drifted over his chest and down his torso to the place she was most interested in.

She giggled inwardly at his immediate and predictable reaction. It was going to be a long morning; there were several things she wanted to try, now that she knew that their casual, relaxed and no-strings-attached relationship will allow it. And maybe Gar would want to try a few things himself?

As it turned out, he certainly did.

-=oOo=-

It was a question of only a few days before they figured out that they were not fooling anyone with Gar sneaking into her room in the evening to sneak back into his own bed in the morning. So they silently agreed for him to simply move in, unofficially, of course. Not that the rest showed any amount of surprise, let alone opposition. She was slightly irritated by the reaction; after all, they were in a casual relationship and she supposed that the stickler-for-rules Robin and the somewhat-prudish Cyborg would at least grumble at their apparent lack of modesty.

She did force a few firm rules on Garfield. Dirty clothes went into the hamper, not on the floor. Pizza was not to be eaten in bed. In fact, _nothing_ was to be eaten in bed ("Wipe that leer off your face, Gar! You know very well what I mean!" she had to shout angrily at him when she first laid that rule down). He was given a space on her bookshelf for his comics, and they would be restricted to that spot, with the single exception for whatever comic he was reading at that moment, which was allowed to rest on his nightstand. His tablet and GameGuy went into the charger stand when not in use, and the game cartridges and DVDs were to be kept on a shelf. And finally, the toothpaste was to be squeezed out from the _bottom_ of the tube _,_ not the middle. And the toilet seat was to be kept _down_. Just because their relationship was casual, relaxed and with no strings attached, it didn't mean he could turn her tidy, clean room into a copy of his own.

They did need a closet for his things, and there was no way they could smuggle one in. So they simply asked Cyborg to make one. His reaction was about as surprised as if she told him she wanted waffles instead of pancakes for breakfast. That solved the problem of his clothes, and the few personal hygiene items Gar used – his soap, shampoo, deodorant, after shave and shaving foam – they took up just a small amount of space in the bathroom.

The days went by, with Raven occasionally taking a sample of their emotional state, making sure they were still in the 'Affection' zone. She would discuss it with Garfield while updating him on everything that she felt and sensed. They both took it quite seriously, agreeing that as casual as it was, their relationship certainly deserved to be cared for and nurtured.

Slowly and imperceptibly, the two molded into each other. They spoke seldom, understanding each other though looks, postures and expressions, or through the light touch of a hand. Gar was still his old garrulous self when elsewhere, and when in other company. But in her – _their_ – room, or when alone with her, he would fall silent, though his drive to express himself was simply channeled through other, less vocal means. She appreciated it, and was grateful for it, and made sure she rewarded him for it. Abundantly and repeatedly.

She thanked Azar for enlightening her and giving her such a good idea. Truly, there was nothing better than this casual and relaxed relationship with no strings attached.

-=oOo=-

Maybe she shouldn't have been surprised at his gesture. Looking at it in hindsight, it should've been clear from the way he carefully prepared a day of pampering for her, with flowers, gifts, an outing, dinner, and the unusually passionate gentleness of his lovemaking that evening (yes, she did settle on 'lovemaking' in the end, choosing to ignore the implications). It should've been clear from the affection – certainly not love – shining unbearably bright from his soul all day, or if anything, from the mischievous gleam in his eyes while they cuddled afterwards and as he reached with his hand, took something from the nightstand drawer and presented it to her.

It was a small, velvet-bound box. As soon as she saw it, she knew what it was. She took it, her hands uncertain and trembling.

Slowly and carefully she lifted the lid and looked at the ring of white gold inside. It had a small Tao circle mounted instead of a stone, the halves made from interlocking amethyst and emerald.

"So?" he asked, with more than just a hint of anxiety in his voice and in his aura. "What do you… um, I mean, I hope you like it…"

She looked at him, her heart thumping loudly in her ears. "I… I'm…"

There was bright apprehension in his eyes, and… something else. She looked down, swallowed, tried to pull herself together.

She found her voice again. "Gar, I… How do you expect we keep it casual, with no strings attached?"

He smiled and shrugged. "Just like we did until today."

She forced calm on her suddenly chaotic feelings and made herself think about it. She could find no fault to his logic.

"I… Very well, Gar. I suppose… you may be right." Breathing deeply to fight the fluttering in her chest, she placed the ring on her finger and extended her arm, observing the light as it broke over the crystals.

A huge grin spread over his face. "Is that a 'Yes'?"

"Of course it is, you fool!" she replied with much fake annoyance, embracing him and huddling closer. She had a terrible desire to hug him, and kiss him, and make love to him, and cuddle with him, preferably all at the same time. For now, she settled for burying her face into his shoulder.

"Gar?" she whispered, rubbing her face against him, trying to wipe away a burning itch from her eyes.

"Hmmm?"

"I… think I love you."

She felt his arms tighten around her.

"I think I love you, too, Rae."

She remained silent, just nodding her agreement.

"So what do we do now?" he asked, his concern and apprehension evident.

"We take it slowly, one step at a time, and we remain careful and watchful. We will have to experiment a little and learn what to do and what to avoid."

He smiled. "That sounds reasonable."

"Of course it is. And speaking of that…" she said and kissed him deeply.


	3. Rainy Day

**BBRae Week 2017, day 6 - Rainy Day vs. Ocean/Beach**

-=oOo=-

Raven woke up early, as she usually did. She kept her eyes closed, letting all her other senses feel him first before she looked at him. She nuzzled his shoulder lightly, careful not to wake him up, rubbing her forehead and her face against the warm, smooth skin. It felt fuzzy, like a peach, soft, velvety and wonderful. She filled her lungs with his scent, deep and musky, sinfully tasty. She listened to the quiet melody of his breathing and his heartbeat, a lullaby that brought her comfort and peace. She drank in his warmth, snug and cuddly, loving and protective, seductive and lustful.

Her huddling made him mumble in his sleep, shift slightly and embrace her harder. She smiled to herself; not that she was going for that effect consciously, but she was certainly glad it worked out that way.

Turning her attention to the rest of the world beyond the cozy blankets that covered them, she became aware of the insistent pattering of raindrops on glass. She finally cracked one eye open and looked at the window without moving her head and disturbing him. It was raining outside. Her smile widened. Her favorite weather, her favorite company, her favorite place to be. This was shaping up to be the best morning she had in a long time.

With those thoughts warming her soul, she drifted back into a peaceful, contented doze.

-=oOo=-

She woke up again. With eyes still closed, her hand sought him out drowsily, only finding an already cool depression in the mattress. Surprised and confused, she propped herself on an elbow, looking around the gloomy room, searching for him.

Was he in the bathroom? Her empathic sense roamed around the Tower, seeking the comforting pattern of his emotions almost desperately. A feeling of foreboding crept upon her. There were only two things that could keep Garfield away from their morning lovemaking; a crime alert or her monthly cycle. None of the two were happening. Something was _wrong._

She finally sensed him, and her anxiety turned into fear. There was sadness and sorrow in him, strong enough for her to feel even though he was quite distant. She concentrated on him, trying to determine his location. He was outside the Tower… She sighed. She knew the place. In itself it was bad news.

She got up and dressed quickly, throwing the cloak around her shoulders and clasping it securely, then pulling the hood over her head. Phasing through the window and into the rain, she levitated down to the rocky shore of the Tower's island.

-=oOo=-

He was sitting on a rock with one knee pulled up, his chin resting on it, staring into the drizzling haze. He was completely drenched, both from the rain and from the spraying surf breaking below him. His hair was plastered to his head, small rivulets running from soaked strands over his cheeks and his nose and the back of his neck.

"Gar…?"

He didn't acknowledge her presence or her words.

"Gar, you'll catch a cold like that, you have to –"

"I don't get sick, Rae. You know that," the soft words cut her off. He never looked at her.

The sorrow in his voice choked her; the sadness and guilt in his soul clawed at her heart. She floated down and settled beside him, gathering her legs beneath her, placing a concerned hand on his shoulder.

"Garfield…"

"Have you noticed that it always rains on this day?" he asked quietly, not paying attention to what she was saying.

She fought the stifling constriction of her throat. "It's… it's the season for rain. It's not… surprising," she tried to reason it. _That was stupid, Raven. As if he cared for reason or logic right now._

"Every time. No matter where I am. No matter what I do. It always rains."

Her heart felt heavy. The rain sang many songs around them; one as it fell into the ocean, one as it splashed on the shore, yet another one as it soaked her hood. The waves measured the moments with their rhythm, the spray mixing its salty bitterness into the sweet freshness of the raindrops, tearful kisses landing chilly on her face.

She searched frantically for something that would alleviate his pain, but nothing would come to mind.

"What is it? Do you want to tell me about it?"

He shook his head. Tiny drops fell from his chin and the tip of his nose, just to be replaced immediately by new ones.

"We've been together for months now, Gar. Why don't you tell me? I want to help you."

She could barely hear him over the hum of falling water and the rumble of breakers.

"I'm sorry, Rae. I… I can't. It's something I need to go through on my own."

"Gar, don't do this to yourself –"

"I have to," he said gently, finally turning to look at her. His eyes were dark and pained and the loss in them was almost unbearable.

Understanding cut through her like a scythe. His state, his choice of place, his refusal to speak, it all pointed to one thing, one memory, one person.

Terra.

She lowered her head, blinking the burning away from her eyes.

"I… see. I'm sorry. I'll leave you to it."

How thankful she was for being taught so much self-control. How grateful she was that she could say the words in the flat, expressionless, unemotional voice that she used with everyone else. How appreciative she felt of the fact that she could hide from him just how much he tore her heart apart. She rose and started walking away. She felt moisture on her face, but she was certain it was just the rain.

His hand on her shoulder tried to stop her. She shied away from his touch, quickening her pace.

"Raven…"

The surf crashed into the shore behind her. The heavy rainfall droned loudly. It was good, they drowned the sound of his voice. Her hood was soaked, her cloak sodden, weighing cold and oppressive on her shoulders, dragging her head down. She ignored it as much as she ignored him, heading for the entrance to the Tower. She wished she could levitate and phase into her room, or teleport into it, but there was no magic, no power left in her at all. Her feelings have been broken and crushed and pulverized into choking dust that now seared her lungs and stung her eyes and numbed her mind.

He appeared in front of her, morphing into his usual shape after overtaking her as a small bird or insect. She didn't see what it was; she didn't care. She just wanted to go back to her room and meditate.

And cry.

She sidestepped, trying to get around him. His hand gripped her arm.

Anger awoke in her, rage at the betrayal, fury at her own stupid hope. Her eyes glowed red and she bared her teeth at him.

He watched her calmly, his eyes still sorrowful, but now with a dash of concern shining in them. "It's not what you're thinking."

She snarled at him and tried to wrench herself away, but his grip was indisputable. He frowned; his other hand cupped her cheek and he leaned in, holding her gaze in a lock just as tight as the one on her arm.

"Dammit, Raven, _feel me!_ I can't lie to you! I love you!"

She searched his soul desperately, almost wishing that she could find the lie hidden inside him, to tear it out and shove it into his face, to slap him with it, to use it to wipe that look from his eyes. But there wasn't any. His love was unshared, undivided and undiluted, completely focused. There was no doubt in him, no hesitation, no questioning.

He pushed the hood off her head and his face came nearer. His lips touched hers. Her eyes closed and for a minute she knew nothing else but the soft, scorching taste of his kiss.

He pulled back. His thumb wiped the moisture below her eye. Whoever had said that tears could be hidden in the rain had no idea what he was talking about. They were hot, and they burned.

"I'm sorry, Rae. I didn't want to hurt you. It's just… I can't talk about it."

She pressed her face into his chest, the wet fabric cooling her feverish forehead. His hand went through her dripping hair, his arm holding her close. She felt him kiss the top of her head.

"I should've trusted you," she said, her voice muffled, her tone ashamed and pleading, almost whimpering. "And you should trust me, too."

He tightened his grip on her and sighed, realizing she was right. He pushed her gently away and looked at her.

"It's the anniversary of…" he swallowed, trying to force it through his throat. "Of when…"

He turned away from her, his hands rubbing his arms vigorously, suddenly feeling the coldness and wetness of the soaked uniform.

"My parents," he said finally, his voice hoarse. His eyes closed and he stood motionless.

Her hand touched his. "Gar, I didn't know, I'm sorry…"

" _I don't want you to be!_ " he snarled at her viciously as he whirled to face her, anger and despair flashing in his eyes. "I don't want to be loved out of compassion or pity! I won't whine for kindness like a beggar!"

She stepped back from him, startled by his intensity. He followed, not letting her retreat, his fists clenched at his sides, his eyes glowing, the words now pouring out of him in a furious shout.

"Why do you think I've been the childish idiot all these years? Why do you think I never wanted to be serious? Why is it that I never allowed myself the luxury of _thinking?_ "

He could see the shock and apprehension in her eyes as he glared at her. Then it faded, replaced by that look he knew so well, of love mixed with exasperation, of deep affection mingling with vexation. Her hand lifted and her finger started poking into his chest in counterpoint to her irritated words.

"You are an _idiot,_ Garfield Mark Logan! I love you because you're _impulsive,_ because you're _insufferable_ and _impossible!_ Because you make me _feel,_ because you make me _smile,_ because you opened my eyes and my heart to everything I had denied myself for years! Because you both make me wish to kiss you and throw you into the ocean!"

His anger popped and was gone, like a soap bubble. His face split into a huge grin.

"Y'know, you never tried doing both…"

Her eyes flashed with white fury. He felt her power coiling around him and lifting him off the ground. His grin widened.

The black strands of magic around him dragged him closer to her, then dissipated. She clasped her arms around his neck, her fingers curling through his soaked hair and pulling him into a fierce kiss.

"Not now," she gasped as they finally parted. "No sense throwing you in now, you're already all wet. It's better if we go back to my room, get out of these sodden clothes, take a shower and make up."

He grinned again, the golden flecks in his eyes shining playfully. "We could skip the shower, y'know, and go straight for the 'making up' part…"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be a fool, Gar. What do you think the shower's for?"


End file.
